tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
TAFE
Tractors and Farm Equipment Limited(TAFE) is an Indian manufacturer of tractors and other farm equipment with its corporate headquarters in Chennai. The company was established in 1961, and has a reported annual revenue of $750 million and a sales volume of over 80,000 tractors annually.Managed by a board of Directors, headed by Mr. A. Sivasailam, the Chairman of the board, it is the largest company in the Chennai based light engineering conglomerate, The Amalgamations Group. Ms Mallika Srinivasan, a Director on the Board handles the operations at TAFE. TAFE : Heritage Tractors and Farm Equipment Limited (TAFE) is a member of the $1.3 billion Amalgamations Group. TAFE is a renowned manufacturer of tractors and a variety of farm equipment under the TAFE and Massey Ferguson brands. Their repertoire of farm equipment includes almost every accessory needed for the farmer. The company also manufactures Diesel engines,transmission components, Hydraulic Pumps,Panel Instruments, Engineering plastics,Dies and tools and Batteries. It has also acquired STF (Southern Tree Farms) and produces tea from these plantations, hence contributing substantially to the agri sector. It has recently added two new subsidiaries Al Pump Limited which manufactures automotive water and oil pumps and Kuduma Fasteners Limited that manufactures a range of fasteners for the industry. For Indian climate and soil conditions TAFE tractors are most suitable with minimal maintenance and low fuel consumption.TAFE also has the unique distinction of developing application specific tractors such as specialized tractors for vine yards, compressor applications and for deep puddling in paddy cultivation to name a few. TAFE started its production of the popular tractor model, Massey Ferguson 1035 in 1961. Now they manufacture tractors under two brand names, TAFE and Massey Ferguson. The company has a ready export market in USA, Canada, South Africa, Kenya, Tanzania, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Maldives, Australia, New Zealand and Turkey. TAFE has technical collaboration with leading companies like Massey Ferguson, U.K(now a part of AGCO Corporation, USA), which is the leading manufacturer of tractors in the world, . The company is also planning to open a new assembly line in Madurai to meet the growing demand of its tractors world wide. TAFE acquired Eicher tractors in 2005 through a special purpose vehicle, TAFE Motors and Tractors Limited, which is a wholly owned subsidiary. It has major presence in some of the Indian states like Rajasthan and Uttar pradesh. Although Mahindra has been the market leader in tractors across India for last 25 years, Massey Ferguson has had a major market share in Rajasthan. One of the most popular models of MF is 1035 DI. AGCO, the owner of Massey Ferguson, has a 24% stake in TAFE. TAFE's tractor group is the second largest manufacturer of tractors in the world by volume in the sub 100 HP category and is among the top ten tractor manufacturers in the world. TAFE has three manufacturing plants:- * SEMBIUM(CHENNAI), * MADURAI - only export models * DODDABALAPUR(BANGALORE). Eicher has facilities in Bhopal, Alwar and Parwanoo. They have planned to start a plant in Turkey in last quarter of financial year 08-09. With the cooperation from Indian Government they exporting tractors to more than 50 countries. TAFE is the second largest manufacturer of Tractors in India. See also *Massey Ferguson External links *TAFE *TAFE Tractors References Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Agriculture in India Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Agricultural machinery